Cas 4 : The Boiler Room
thumb|362px Étude du cas : The Boiler Room Collecte de données ''Environnement Économique Nous pouvons sous-entendre que l'économie est dans une période touchée par la mondialisation et l'automatisation du travail, car les centre d'appels sont situés à l'étranger où la main d'oeuvre est moins coûteuse. Social Nous sommes à une époque où le télémarketing est mal perçu par la société. Politique Le contexte légal semble assujettir les entreprises à la déclaration du revenu et du travail. Type de l'organisation: Structure de l'organisation «The boiler room» est une entreprise privée de télémarketing aux pratiques douteuses. L'organisation comprend le patron ainsi qu'une douzaine d'employés irréguliers. L'entreprise offre un horaire assez instable puisque la charge de travail n'est pas constante. Culture organisationnelle Nous avons ici une entreprise qui '''se soucie plus ou moins de l’éthique' et qui agit de manière illégale en payant ses employés «en dessous de la table» : «Usually, my operations is ‘‘off the books’’, and I pay in cash. » De plus, l’entreprise ne mentionne jamais qui elle est vraiment. Si les clients la prenne pour une organisation gouvernemental telle que Statistiques Canada elle ne le démentira pas, afin d’obtenir la confiance des gens. Le patron désigne l’emplacement de ses centres d’appel par le terme « boiler rooms », une expression anglophone à connotation négative qui en dit long sur la culture de l’entreprise : : “''In business, the term boiler room refers to a busy centre of activity, often selling questionable goods by telephone. It typically refers to a room where salesmen work using unfair, dishonest sales tactics, sometimes selling penny stock or committing outright stock fraud. The term carries a negative connotation, and is often used to imply high-pressure sales tactics and, sometimes, poor working condition''s” (Source : Wikipédia) Le type d’employé engagé par l’entreprise est composé de personnes qui ne seraient pas en droit de travailler ordinairement (bien-être social, gens qui ont fait faillite, etc.), ce qui permet au patron de les payer au salaire minimum à faire un travail dans des conditions exécrables « … work environment is not particularly comfortable. » . De plus, le patron utilise la''' pression afin d’exercer son autorité et se base uniquement sur la productivité pour évaluer ses employés "My main motivation is to fire anyone who doesn't meet the quota". On peut donc présumer qu'il y a un très '''grand roulement d'employé, ce qui entraîne un tendance à traiter ces derniers comme des numéros. La manière dont le patron semble traiter ses employés laisse croire qu’il y a très peu de communication entre lui et ces derniers (communication cloisonnée). Le patron est pleinement conscient qu’il gère son entreprise de manière plus ou moins légale, mais se donne bonne conscience en se disant que s’il ne le fait pas, quelqu’un d’autre le fera à sa place. « We play things pretty close to the edge: but if we don’t, others would. » On peut donc juger que la''' conscience morale ne fait pas du tout partie des valeurs de l’entreprise'. Modèle d'affaire 'Décision' Description de problème: Manque de motivation de la part des employés. Le patron utilise une méthode de motivation selon laquelle il renvoie toute personne qui n'atteint pas les quotas. Ce qui exerce une pression constante sur les employés et peut être considéré comme une forme de harcèlement psychologique. On observe aussi une très mauvaise conception de poste. Effectivement, il ne respecte aucune caractéristique stimulante de l'emploi soit la polyvalence, l'intégralité de la tâche, la valeur de la tâche, l'autonomie et la rétroaction. Analyse des causes et des conséquences 'Conséquences : *Taux de roulement d'employés élevé (Embauche/renvoie/démission) *Manque de motivation de la part des employés *Absentéisme '''Causes : *Indice du potentiel de motivation (IPM) très faible, car aucune autonomie, ni polyvalence. *Emploi non-stable *Insatisfaction des employés à l'égard de leur environnement de travail. *Le traitement de données sociales nuit à la motivation (emploi souvent mal perçu par les différents paliers de la société) *Pression psychologique envers les employés ''Formulation des objectifs Élaboration et évaluation des options Choix d'une option 'Mise en application''' Planification et mise en application de l'option choisie de votre article ici